


Dance Routine

by nhasablog



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, Pre-Slash, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Kurt keeps messing up their dance routine and Blaine needs to figure out why.





	Dance Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Have this short Dalton!Klaine fic I started back in January after not having written for Glee in over a year. I’ve barely proof read it, but I hope you like it anyway!

Blaine was having a dilemma.

One one hand, they needed to perfect this dance routine by the end of this week if they wanted to be ahead of schedule (the Warblers always aimed to be ahead of schedule), and he knew Kurt’s inability to keep serious was affecting them all, but on the other hand he thought a giggling Kurt was an adorable Kurt, and he selfishly didn’t want that smile to ever vanish from his face.

But he had an obligation to the Warblers. Unfortunately. Why had they decided to do a dance routine again?

“Kurt, can I talk to you?”

Returning Wes’ nod when they locked eyes, Blaine waited for the room to empty, trying to smile reassuringly at Kurt who now looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” he asked as Blaine shut the door. He’d fallen down on the couch almost dramatically, but Blaine knew it was because he still wasn’t able to relax around anyone but him, and was using the opportunity to get a brief moment of rest.

“I wouldn’t call it  _trouble_ ,” Blaine started and took a seat on the other couch across from him.

“But you are going to reprimand me.” It wasn’t a question. “It’s about the dance routine, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being impossible, but I can’t help it.”

“And why’s that?” Blaine had a theory, but he wanted to see if Kurt was willing to cooperate without him pointing an accusing finger at him. That was the last thing Blaine wanted to do.

Kurt blushed, which both bewildered him and amazed him. “It’s a very touchy feely number.”

“It is,” Blaine said, sensing where this was going. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Kind of.”

“Do you want to elaborate?”

“Well.” Kurt adjusted his position, eyes never fully landing on Blaine’s. “As you know I’m not necessarily an affectionate person.”

“But I know that you have no problem going against your natural instincts during performances.”

“That’s true, but this one is slightly harder to ignore.”

Blaine was prepared to go into a speech about how Kurt needed to learn to overlook his discomfort during sexier numbers (while simultaneously willing himself not to flush). He was prepared to have a serious talk about how you sometimes needed to step out of your comfort zone for your art. He was prepared to do a lot of things, but he wasn’t ready for Kurt to hide his face in his hands, groan, and mumble that all the touching bothered him because it tickled.

And he definitely wasn’t prepared for the absolute glee he felt at his friend’s confession.

“It tickles?” he blurted out, unable to keep his surprise at bay. “You keep messing up the choreography because the others accidentally tickle you?”

“It’s stupid, I know,” Kurt said into his hands.

“No, no, it’s not stupid at all, just- Kurt, why didn’t you say something? We could’ve worked it out somehow.”

Kurt dropped his hands. “Because it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s only human.”

“Some human stuff are embarrassing.”

Blaine laughed then. Couldn’t help it. “You don’t need to be embarrassed over it.”

“But it’s stupid.”

“Kurt. Stop. It’s a common problem.”

“And yet I’m the only one who has it.”

“I’m ticklish too.” Blaine tried to not feel timid about admitting that. “But I’m worse on places that don’t get touched during this number. But trust me, if my neck had to be caressed I would be losing every ounce of composure.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Interesting.”

“Told in utter confidence.”

“Of course. Say, what exactly are those other places?”

Blaine pointed at him. “This isn’t about me, Hummel.”

“Right.”

“Let’s see what we can do about your little problem.”

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure what he thought would happen when they ran through the number together, but when he reached out to run his hands over Kurt’s waist and hips - something that happened to all of them at least once throughout the routine - Kurt jerked away. And then he let out a frustrated yell.

“It’s never going to work!”

“Hey, hey, don’t give up yet. We’ll figure it out.”

But they didn’t. Every single time they tried Blaine ended up accidentally tickling Kurt, and it was clear that it was becoming a bit too much for both of them.

“I have an idea,” Blaine said twenty minutes later. “I’m not sure if you’re gonna like it.”

Kurt ran a hand through his already messy hair. They were both a little sweaty at this point. “Should I be scared?”

“I think you need to be tickled out so that you won’t be as sensitive when we try again.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Worth a shot.”

So maybe Blaine was doing this for his own benefit, but who could really blame him? A giggly squirmy Kurt at the mercy of his hands? It was just too good.

Kurt was surprised when he reached out and let his fingers dance over his ribs, but the reaction was instant. Fortunately the couch was just behind him, so when Kurt tried to back away he only managed to trip over it, making it ridiculously easy for Blaine to trap him between the back of the couch and his body. Really, it was as if he’d planned it.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried, already laughing. Already squirming like crazy. “Don’t be mehehean!”

“I’m not being mean. I’m just trying to help you.”

Kurt fell into a state akin to hysterics when Blaine decided to go for two spots simultaneously. Squeezing at one of his friend’s hips repeatedly, his other hand scribbling over his side, Blaine took Kurt apart. Blaine was riding on the high that came with Kurt’s laughter, so he didn’t have time to wonder if he was crossing any lines.

He hoped he wasn’t crossing any lines.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop,” Kurt kept repeating, holding onto his wrists as if it would help. “Please, Blaine, stohohop!”

“Just for a little longer.”

“Blaine!”

“Be patient, Kurt, I’m working for us both here.”

But Kurt wouldn’t let him, and while Blaine could definitely keep tickling him once he’d tumbled off the couch he figured it’d be slightly too invasive, so instead he helped his friend up with a grin.

“That bad huh?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kurt replied, but he was unable to wipe his smile off his face.

“You wanna try the routine again?”

“If I still laugh I forbid you from tickling me again.”

But of course Blaine tickled him. In fact, after that day it became a rather normal occurrence. Blaine couldn’t help but notice that Kurt didn’t fully mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
